Sempre Te Protegerei
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: Sakura - Sasuke-kun, se você não me quer ver machucada, então fique comigo, se você for embora ai vai me machucar, pois não aguentarei ver você partir novamente.  Sasuke – Mas...  Oneshot dedicada a uma pessoa que amo de coração Kashiri-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e dou graças a Deus por isso, por que quem em santa consciência vai quer aquele escandaloso? U.u

Oneshot dedicada a uma pessoa que amo de coração Kashiri-chan.

**SEMPRE TE PROTEGEREI**

Após quatro anos, Sasuke está de volta à aldeia da folha, mas Sakura não está para recepcioná-lo, pois está fora da vila em uma missão.

Assim que Sakura chega de sua missão, vai à torre da Hokage informar a mesma do cumprimento da missão. Tsunade estava ocupada, então Sakura a espera do lado de fora da sala.

Sakura encosta-se na parede em frente à sala da Hokage esperando a mesma, então lembranças começam a passar em sua mente, lembranças dos momentos do time 7.

**Flash back on:**

Sakura – Naruto... Naruto aqui, Naruto você e o Sasuke estão bem?

Naruto - ...

Sakura – O que aconteceu? Cadê o Sasuke onde ele está?

Naruto - ...

Kakashi – Sakura...

Tazuna – Sakura deixe te levar até ele, enquanto estivermos juntos você não estará desobedecendo às ordens do seu Sensei.

Sakura - Obrigada

Naruto – Por que Sasuke?

*Tazuna e Sakura vão até Sasuke que está inconsciente no chão*

Sakura - O corpo dele está frio, isso não é um dos seus truques genjutsu não é mesmo?

Tazuna – Vamos... Não precisa ser forte na minha frente, vamos lá, solte seus sentimentos Sakura, vamos... Tudo bem!

Sakura – Eu fui a melhor, passei até no último exame da academia, fui a aluna perfeita! Sabia que há mais de 100 princípios de conduta shinobi? Eu decorei todos eles. Adorava quando me perguntavam. Eu podia mostrar a todo mundo o quanto era inteligente. Eu lembro muito bem que nesse teste pedirão que nós explicássemos o 15° principio e eu passei, é claro.

*Chora*

Sakura – Um shinobi nunca demonstra seus sentimentos, não importa as circunstâncias, sentimentos são fraquezas, eles nos cega e nos devia do sentido do dever. SASUKE!

**Flash back off**

**Flash back on:**

Sakura - Sasuke não me deixe se você for embora eu vou gritar!

Sasuke - Sakura ... Obrigado.

**Flash back off**

Sakura – Quando será que você vai voltar Sasuke-kun.

Nesse momento a porta da sala de Tsunade se abre e dela sai... (N/A: Oi gente to aqui só pra fazer suspense ^^ ) Uchiha Sasuke. Os olhos de Sakura e Sasuke se encontram, eles se encaram por um bom tempo, lágrimas caem dos olhos de Sakura.

Naruto - Sakura-chan! Você viu? Conseguimos! Sasuke está de volta à vila.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun...

Tsunade – Sakura, por favor, entre!

Sasuke – Parece que estão te chamando é melhor você entrar.

Sasuke dá passagem para Sakura, que entra na sala da Hokage, Sasuke fecha a porta após Sakura adentrar na sala. Sakura do lado de dentro observa a porta ser fechada atrás dela e se vira dando um passo em direção a ela, com medo que aquilo fosse tudo um sonho e que Sasuke desaparecesse novamente.

Tsunade – Sakura...

Sakura olha para Tsunade e Shizune ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tsunade – Sakura não se preocupe, ele veio pra ficar!

Sakura mais aliviada após as palavras de Tsunade a informa do cumprimento e dos detalhes da missão.

... ...oOo... ...

Após sair da sala de Tsunade, Sakura se encaminha para o local de treinamento do time 7, onde vê um grupo de crianças a brincar perto do rio,mas um menino cai no rio e começa a se afogar.

Sakura não pensa duas vezes e pula no rio para salvar a criança, após retirá-la do rio Sakura percebe que o menino está machucado no braço.

Sakura – Qual seu nome?

- Daisuke.

Sakura – Bom Daisuke, parece que você machucou o braço quando caiu, deixa-me dar uma olhada.

Daisuke – Hai – ele fala estendendo o braço para Sakura que o cura, Sasuke está a observar tudo de cima de uma árvore.

Sakura – Prontinho, agora me prometa que não vai mais brincar perto do rio. Se não você ou seus amigos podem se machucar mais sério. - Sakura fala num tom maternal.

Daisuke - Hai e obrigado - o menino se levanta e sai correndo até onde seus amigos o aguardavam.

Sakura – De nada. – Sorri

Ela se levanta (N/A: quando foi que ela se abaixou? u.ú) e olha para os três troncos a sua frente.

**Flash back on:**

*Naruto amarrado em um dos troncos*

Kakashi – Vocês podem comer seus almoços agora, mas Naruto não vai comer! É um castigo por quebrar as regras e tentar comer sozinho, quem ousar dar comida para ele, será automaticamente eliminado.

*Kakashi sai*

Roooooonc... (N/a: onomatopéia ridícula de estômago roncando)

Naruto – Não tem problema! Eu posso ficar horas sem comer, meses, até anos.

Rooooooooooonc...

Naruto – Não tem problema...

Sasuke – Toma.

Sakura – Sasuke, não você ouviu o que o Sensei falou?

Sasuke - O Kakashi foi embora e temos que pegar aqueles guizos em equipe, se o Naruto estiver com fome vai ficar fraco e inútil (N/A: ele já é u.u)

*Sakura olha para sua comida*

Sakura – Toma.

Naruto *Sakura*

Naruto – Olha... Mas esse ai é o seu almoço.

Sakura - Não importa! Eu não preciso tanto quanto o Sasuke! E quer saber? Eu tô de dieta, então anda logo Naruto!

Naruto – AHHH! Eu não consigo pegar, minhas mãos estão presas você vai ter que me dar.

Sakura – O QUE!

Sasuke – Anda logo! O Sensei pode chegar a qualquer momento.

Sakura – Tá, mas vai ser só dessa vez, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso! Fui clara?

Naruto – Clara como a água Sakura.

*Sakura da comida pra Naruto*

Kakashi – AHÁ EU SABIA! Vocês desrespeitaram as regras! Preparem-se para sofrer as consequências.

Naruto – AHHHHH!

Sakura – AHHHHH!

Sasuke - ...

Kakashi – Alguma última palavra?

Naruto – Ma-mas você disse que...

Kakashi – uhm?

Naruto – Por isso a Sakura...

Sasuke – A gente é uma equipe e vamos sofrer juntos!

Sakura – É! Nós demos comida pro Naruto porque nos três somos um!

**Flash back off**

Sakura ouve um barulho e se vira para trás e vê Sasuke pulando de cima de uma árvore e caminhar até ela. Quando estavam frente a frente, Sasuke para e eles ficam a se encarar, ônix nos esmeraldas e esmeraldas nos ônix.

Então começa a ventar e junto com ele várias pétalas de Sakura começam a rodeá-los. Eles ficam a se encarar sem falar nada por um tempo até que Sakura quebra aquele silêncio.

Sakura - É bom te ver de novo e estou feliz que você esteja de volta.

Sasuke ia responder, mas é atrapalhado por Shikamaru, Ino (N/A: porca), Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Shino, que chegam aonde eles se encontravam.

Shikamaru – Até que em fim achamos vocês! Que problemático... Pelos menos estão juntos.

Ino – SAKURA, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SOZINHA COM O MEU SASUKE? (N/A: NUNCAAAAA!) HEIN TESTA DE MARQUISE?

Sakura fica brava mais revolve ignorar.

Sakura – Shikamaru por que estavam nos procurando?

Ino – TESTA DE MARQUISE EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! (N/A: Sério, eu acho que ninguém percebeu, aff como eu ODEIO ela Ò.Ó) ELE É MEU! TÁ OUVINDO? (N/A: ahaha é pra rir? Só pode, por que isso é uma brincadeira e de muito mau gosto)

*Inner Sakura: Cala a boca sua porca ele nunca vai ser seu! SHANARO! (esmagando a Ino-porca) *

Shikamaru – Ino, não temos tempo para seus chiliques! Estávamos procurando vocês, pois temos uma missão a cumprir.

Sasuke – A missão se trata de quê?

Shikamaru – Não temos tempo de explicar agora! Temos 20 minutos para nos prepararmos e nos encontrarmos no portão da saída da vila.

Após ouvirem isso, cada um foi para sua casa se preparar pra missão.

... ...oOo... ...

Quase todos já estavam no local de encontro, só faltavam Sakura e Hinata, que chegaram após um tempo conversando.

Hinata – Você deve estar muito feliz por que ele está de volta.

Sakura – Sim estou mais do que feliz! Principalmente por saber que ele está bem e porque ele veio pra ficar e não vai mais me deixar.

... ...oOo... ...

Com todos prontos, eles saem da vila. No caminho, Shikamaru explica a missão e que nela ele ia dividir o grupo.

Shikamaru - A missão é achar e eliminar Ninjas foragidos, que estão causando muita confusão aos vilarejos do país do fogo. Como a área de procura é muito grande vou nos dividir. Naruto você vai com Hinata, pois ela possui o Byakugan e você os bushins que são bons em investigações e, além disso, os bushins do Naruto podem mandar informações para os demais grupos vocês devem investigar a parte norte da floresta. Eu vou com a Ino e o Chouji pedir informações aos aldeões, Kiba e Shino vocês são os melhores em investigações então vou deixar a parte sul da floresta para vocês, e Shino nos mantenha informados através de seus insetos. Sakura e Sasuke vocês vão para o local onde eles atacaram procurar por pistas, além de que se houver algum inimigo lá vocês são os mais indicados para um combate, e Sakura nos mantenha informados através da Katsuyu (N/A: gente pra quem não lembra é a lesma da Tsunade, aqui a Sakura também pode invocar ela n.n )

Todos – Hai

Cada grupo se encaminhou para o local designado.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram todo o caminho em silêncio. Quando chegaram lá, já estava anoitecendo e não deu para investigar muita coisa, então decidiram acampar para descansar.

Sasuke - Você pode dormir primeiro, eu fico de vigia. - Sasuke fala encostando-se a uma arvore.

Sakura – Hai.

Sakura se dirige para seu saco de dormir se deita mais um tempo depois se senta, pois não conseguiu dormir e fica olhando pro céu estrelado.

Sasuke – Por que você não dorme? Deve estar cansada já que acabou de voltar de uma missão e já esta em outra.

Sakura – É eu deveria estar cansada, mas por alguma razão, não consigo dormir.

Passa-se um tempo

Sakura – Sasuke, eu sei que não é a melhor hora para isso, mas porque você voltou assim tão de repente? Não que eu não quisesse que você voltasse...

Sasuke – Então você queria que eu voltasse? – fala isso olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

Sakura – Era o que eu mais queria, queria que você escapasse das garras de Orochimaru e resolvesse o que tinha pendente e voltasse para onde as pessoas querem te ver feliz e que se preocupam com você.

Passa-se um tempo

Sasuke – Sabe, foi por isso que voltei, pois aqui é que estão meus amigos de verdade e as pessoas que eu amo e que me amam. (N/A: Sasuke isso foi uma indireta? ¬¬ Sasuke: Entenda como quiser u.u)

Depois das palavras de Sasuke, Sakura dá um sorrisinho.

Sakura – Então você nunca mais vai embora da vila?

Sasuke – Não, por quê?

Sakura - Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você e sempre vou gostar mesmo que eu te irrite e por isso não aguentaria te ver partir de novo sem poder fazer nada além de te implorar novamente para ficar comigo.

Ele desvia os olhos dela e olha para as estrelas se lembrando de quando abandonou a vila.

**Flash back on:**

Sakura – Sasuke eu te amo tanto que nem consigo suportar! Se você ficar comigo eu prometo que não ira se arrepender disso! Todos os dias vão ser divertidos, eu posso fazer você feliz, eu faço qualquer coisa por você Sasuke, então, por favor, eu tô implorando! Não vai embora, eu até te ajudo com a sua vingança, eu farei o que for preciso pra que ela aconteça eu juro! Por favor, fique aqui comigo e se você não puder, me leve com você Sasuke.

Sasuke – Você não mudou nada! Continua irritante.

Sakura - Sasuke não me deixe, se você for embora eu vou gritar!

Sasuke – Sakura... Obrigado.

Sakura – Sasuke...

**Flash back off.**

Sasuke dá um sorrisinho, pois apesar de tudo o que ele a fez, ela ainda o ama e sempre o amará.

De repente, do meio da noite silenciosa, se ouve um barulho muito alto. Eles se levantam e ficam em posição de luta.

Sasuke – Sakura.

Sakura - Sim, estamos cercados.

Eles se aproximam e ficam um de costas pro outro.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun vou mandar Katsuyu avisar sobre nossa situação para Shikamaru.

Sasuke - Eu te dou cobertura.

Sakura faz alguns selos e invoca Katsuyu e a manda avisar Shikamaru a situação deles.

Após isso, Sakura e Sasuke começam a lutar com mais de 100 inimigos. Eles conseguem derrotar todos mais ficaram muito cansados e para a infelicidade deles mais quatro inimigos aparecem e eles são bem mais fortes que os últimos, pois todos possuem selos amaldiçoados.

Sakura – Quem são vocês e o que querem?

Haruko – Somos aliados de Orochimaru.

Sasuke – Se vocês não sabem, ele esta morto

Keiichi – Sim, nos sabemos e sabemos que foi você que o matou, por isso invadimos esse lugar para atrair você para cá, já que não podíamos invadir a vila onde você está.

Sasuke – Então fizeram tudo isso para me atrair para cá, para se vingar?

Kentaro – HAHAHA não seja ridículo, nos não nos importamos com ele.

Sasuke – Então, por quê?

Ren – Matar ele e libertar todos os nossos prisioneiros nos trouxeram alguns problemas nada agradáveis, então decidimos acabar com a fonte do problema.

Eles começam a batalhar e Sakura também entra na batalha, após algum tempo todos já estavam cansados, mais ainda continuam lutando até que Keiichi um dos inimigos sente que esta chegando reforços e bem rápido.

Keiichi – Parece que eles não estão sozinhos, os reforços estão chegando.

Kentaro – O que vamos fazer?

Haruko – Vamos recuar.

Todos os inimigos – Hai

Ren – Mas antes, vamos capturar essa menina como refém.

Então os quatro vãos para cima de Sakura e conseguem a capturar e logo desaparecem.

Sasuke – Voltem aqui! Sakura!

Shikamaru e os outros chegam, mas já é tarde.

Naruto – Teme o que aconteceu? Cadê a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – Dobe, eles a levaram e é minha culpa. (N/A: Sakura: Não é não Sasuke-kun, se tem algum culpado nisso é a Dai-chan u.u Daí-chan: concordo..O.O ei não! Peraí, como assim eu? Por que eu? Sakura: Ora, por que foi você que escreveu a fic então a culpa é sua u.u Dai-chan: é, tem sentido, mas continuando a fic...)

Naruto – Não é sua culpa Teme e sim minha que não cheguei a tempo.

Sasuke – Mas eles estavam atrás de mim e por ela estar do meu lado a levaram.

Naruto – Malditos! Droga!

Sasuke – Eu tenho que salvá-la de qualquer jeito.

Hinata – No-nós va-vamos, mas antes temos que no-nos acalmar, e na-não fo-foi cul-culpa de nin-ninguém, o ma-mais im-importante ago-agora é encontrá-los e salvar a Sa-Sakura-san (N/A: Nossa a Hinata conseguiu falar tudo isso? O.O tô impressionada!)

Shikamaru – É isso mesmo.

... ...oOo... ...

Após dois dias de procura, finalmente nossos heróis encontram o esconderijo dos inimigos.

Shikamaru – Aqui estamos nas agora teremos que ter muito cuidado para não sermos descobertos...

Antes que Shikamaru pudesse terminar de falar Naruto sai de onde eles estavam escondidos e começa a berrar.

Naruto – EI SEUS VILÕES DE MEIA TIGELA, CADÊ A SAKURA-CHAN?

Sasuke – Dobe...

Após os berros de Naruto, vários Ninjas aparecem sendo comandados por Kentaru e Haruko.

Haruko – Ora, ora o que temos aqui?

Naruto – Cadê a Sakura-chan?

Kentaru – A rosadinha? Relaxa, não fizemos nada pra ela não.

Haruko – Mais se você quiser vê-la de novo, é melhor nos entregar o Uchiha. À propósito, onde está ele?

Sasuke – Estou aqui. – Sasuke fala saindo de seu esconderijo.

Kentaru – Então vai se entregar? Ou quer que a rosadinha morra? Pois vocês estão em desvantagem aqui, pois são 150 contra dois.

Os Ninjas inimigos começam a atacar, mas Shikamaru e os outros entram na luta e falam pra que Naruto e Sasuke prossigam e encontrem Sakura.

Sasuke e Naruto adentram o esconderijo, após passarem pela primeira sala, encontram Keiichi.

Keiichi – Vocês não vão passar daqui.

Naruto – Sasuke vai lá que eu cuido desse aqui.

Sasuke – Tem certeza?

Naruto – Claro dattebayo!

Sasuke segue sozinho pelo esconderijo em busca de Sakura e a encontra amordaça e amarrada a uma cadeira.

Sasuke – Sakura. – Sasuke vai até ela, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto dela, Ren aparece na frente dele, então começam a lutar.

Sasuke – Você quer a mim, então por que não a solta?

Ren - Eu sabia que ela ia ser de muita ajuda para trazê-lo até aqui.

Sasuke – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso então solte-a.

Ren – Ela se envolveu a partir do momento que ficou do seu lado, foi você que a colocou em perigo.

Sasuke – O que?

Ren – Você não presta sabia? Colocando a vida da mulher que te ama em perigo... Aiai... Eu não faria isso. - Ren fala passando a mão no rosto de Sakura.

Sasuke se enfurece após as palavras e ações de Ren e parte pra cima de Ren com sua Kusanagi, eles têm uma luta dura e difícil, mas no final, Sasuke sai vitorioso. Ele vai até Sakura que continua amarrada na cadeira, a desamarra e a leva para fora daquele lugar.

Sasuke chega ao lado de fora e pode ver que todos já tinham terminado suas lutas, inclusive Naruto que esta lá com todos.

Naruto – Teme, ela tá bem?

Sasuke – Não sei dobe. - Sasuke coloca Sakura no chão e passa a mão no rosto e nos cabelos dela, até que Sakura acorda, ele se afasta dando espaço para que ela se sentasse.

Naruto – Sakura-chan você está bem?

Sakura – Hai,obrigada a todos por terem se arriscado para me salvar.

Hinata – A-acho que vo-você de-deveria agradecer ao Sa-Sasuke-san. Ele que fe-fez o po-possível e o im-impossível pa-para te sa-salvar.

Sakura olha para seu lado e percebe que Sasuke havia se distanciado de todos e estava num canto sozinho, ela vai até ele.

Sasuke – Você está bem? - Ele fala sem a fitar.

Sakura – Ahm... Hai e obrigada por me salvar Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke ainda sem fitá-la - Não me agradeça foi eu quem te colocou nesse perigo.

Sakura – Claro que não!

Sasuke – Sakura – Ele respira fundo e se vira ficando de frente pra ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

Sasuke – Eu não voltei antes para a aldeia, pois tinha medo de que isso acontecesse, medo de que você seja machucada por minha calça, por isso acho melhor eu partir agora antes que isso aconteça algo com você.

Sakura – Não, não, não. Você me prometeu que ia ficar na vila comigo *chorando*

Sasuke – Sakura, eu não quero te ver machucada, se você ficar do meu lado é o que vai acontecer e isso é a última coisa que quero.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun, se você não me quer ver machucada, então fique comigo, se você for embora ai vai me machucar, pois não aguentarei ver você partir novamente.

Sasuke – Mas...

Sakura – Mas nada, Sasuke-kun! Isso que aconteceu já passou! Eu estou bem!

Sasuke – Se você ficar comigo, pode acontecer de novo, você não entende isso Sakura?

Sakura – Eu não me importo desde que esteja com você, o resto pode ser superado, a única coisa, a única dor que eu jamais superaria é a de te perder de novo. – Sakura passa a mão no rosto de Sasuke – Me promete que não vai embora Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke – Sakura, eu não quero te deixar logo agora que descobrir meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você, mas não posso ficar e correr o risco de te perder pra sempre, pois não aguentaria.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, eu posso não estar segura mesmo não estando ao seu lado, pois a vida de um shinobi e muito perigosa.

Sasuke – Sim, a vida de um shinobi é muito perigosa por si só e eu não quero te trazer mais problemas.

Sakura – Mas correr perigo para sentir a alegria de estar ao seu lado vale à pena.

Sasuke - ...

Sakura – E se você não me quer ver correndo perigo, fique comigo e me proteja.

Sasuke – Sakura você é irritante, mas senti tanta saudade de você! E te protegerei sempre de onde eu estiver.

Sakura – Mais do meu lado fica mais fácil. (N/A: Insistente ela né? u.u Mas eu faria a mesma coisa n.n )

Sasuke - É verdade, mas vou ficar do seu lado não só para te proteger, pois te protegeria até do outro lado do mundo, vou ficar aqui com você por que... te amo e quero ter você sempre ao meu lado. (N/A: uhu gente eu mandei o orgulho do Sasuke pro ralo e ele falou as palavrinhas mágicas weeee \o/ ahh eu quero ele pra mim)

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, eu também te amo e...

Sasuke – shiiiiii... Não precisa falar mais nada. - Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura e a cala com um beijo, um beijo cheio de paixão, de desejo, amor, carinho e com a promessa de que sempre ia protegê-la

_**Owari...**_

_Tá ai minhas gatinhas e gatinhos, mais uma oneshot sasusaku pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado, eu quis fazer uma coisa bem cuti e acho que é vocês que vão me dizer então deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz n.n_

_Essa one é dedicada a Kashiri-chan em agradecimento por todo o incentivo que você me dá, e por ter se tornado minha amiga aqui no site espero que tenha gostado! Bjs n.n_


End file.
